Palmistry
by StAnDiNgContrapposto
Summary: Daine and Numair romance in which Daine reads Numair's palm.


A/N So I found this while I was going through my old word documents. I wrote this years ago, probably when I was in highschool, maybe 15 years old? Thought it might be fun to put it back up on I haven't changed anything here, it's the same as it was originally posted ages ago.

Disclaimer: Tamora Pierce owns everything, I own nothing.

"Palmistry"

"Daine! Will you _please_ pay attention?"

Her teacher's agitated voice broke through her hazy daydream. She rubbed her eyes and shook her head. "Yes'sir, sorry." She said meekly.

As soon as he reverted back to reading the passage from her prized book of mammalian anatomy, she found her mind wondering again. She scratched at the tickling sweat that dripped from her brow. She furtively felt the shirt sleeve at the armpit and blushed as she found that it was wet. Summer was in climax and central Tortall had been under and unusually dry, hot season. She noticed that Numair's white shirt was dark with sweat around his neck, chest and armpits.

As much as she loved to listen to Numair read about her animal friends, she could not help but gaze longingly at the cool lake beside them. The shouts of children echoed around the large lake; their parents watching them cautiously as they played in the water.

"_Daine_! Focus! I gave into your pleading and allowed the lesson to be taken outdoors, and now you're distracted!"

Daine looked up again and met Numair's stern gaze. "It's too hot for a lesson." She said with a sigh. "I'm sorry Numair, but I _can't_ focus."

Numair sighed and pursed his lips. "When I was studying, my entire academic life was under the heat of the Carthaki sun."

Daine twisted uncomfortably, her clothes sticking to her. She watched him with pleading eyes, finally, he smiled shyly and looked away as though trying to keep himself from laughing. He cursed. "You know just how to play me, don't you?"

Daine delivered a simpering smile in mock flirtation, batting her eyes at him. She was delighted to see the mage blush beneath his tan. He covered his face with his hands and groaned. "I'm far too good to you. Any other master would work you till you drop!"

Daine reached forward to close the book in his lap and he watched resignedly as she picked it up and set it down on the grass before him. She blushed herself, as her knuckles brushed his thighs where he was sitting cross legged.

The silence was slightly awkward before Daine broke it suddenly. "Numair, have you ever done astrology?"

He scoffed. "I learn of facts Magelet, I'm surprised at you. Scholars do not care for sudo-sciences. The idea that the stars and the universe is so concerned about human affairs is ego-centric."

Daine giggled as she watched him.

He looked at her curiously, his white teeth flashing as he asked, "What? What are you laughing at?" He put his hand to his mouth as she laughed harder. "Do I have something on my face?"

Daine controlled herself. "_You_, of all people complain about arrogance?" She giggled slyly at him as he squirmed.

He gave her an odd look. "Magelet, are you flirting with me?"

"Maybe." She said, her face unbearably hot.

He shook his head in mock disapproval. "You'll be breaking hearts if you're not already. I hope you have some mercy on the poor boys."

"Let me see your left hand." She said suddenly, causing Numair to stare suspiciously at her.

"Why…? What are you going to do?"

"Just let me see it!" Daine took his sweaty palm in her hands and examined it. His long fingers trembled just enough for Daine to notice and wonder at his nervousness. She looked up at him and saw that he was watching her anxiously, waiting to see what she was doing.

"It just so happens that I know some astrology." She explained. "Ma taught me some palmistry the day before out house burned. I've remembered it since it was one of the last things she taught me."

Numair put his free hand on her shoulder and squeezed it.

Daine smiled sadly and bent over his palm. She touched the line that ran under his last three fingers. "This is the heart line."

Numair frowned as he gazed skeptically at where she pointed. "And what does mine mean?"

"Well, in men it's more common to see a curved line, but yours is rather straight."

"And what does that mean? Am I meant to be a woman?" He said impatiently.

Daine giggled and shook her head. "Usually a curved line means that you are aggressive in the ways of love, but this straight line means that you are receptive to love."

"Go on." He said sounding curious. "What else about my character can you learn from my hand?" he said, smirking.

"Well, I would say you definitely have long boney fingers." She said, subconsciously stroking them. "It means that you're intellectual, and philosophical. These hands are common in teachers."

Daine stole a look at him and saw that he was smiling as he looked at his hands.

She pointed at the long curved line that ran beside his thumb. "This is your life line; it determines the quality of your life."

"Oh? And what does it say?" Daine noticed that he sounded nervous.

"What, worried about what the "pseudo-science" says?"

Numair shrugged.

Daine traced the line. "See how yours curves all the way down and around your thumb? That means you are going to live a fulfilling life." She pointed at the line between his heart line and lifeline. "This is your headline. It's deeper than the life line which means you are more mentally active than physically. Yours starts at the index finger."

Numair smirked. "So that means I'll be decapitated?"

"No!" She said laughing. "It mean's you are naturally brilliant."

"Well that's alright then."

Daine grinned at him. "See? All of this seems to fit you!" She turned back to his palm. "This is your marriage line." She traced the short line under his little finger. "Yours is forked in the beginning."

"So I'll have two wives?" He said grinning.

Daine gave him a withering look. "Actually it means that you will have a long engagement." She gave him knowing look. "Commitment problems, master mage?"

"Go on, what else do you see?"

"Well, all these little lines leading off of it, those mean you are going to have many children."

She turned his palm around to trace the curving line that began at his little finger. "This is your intuition. Yours breaks into a little circle at the top; that means you sleepwalk."

Numair took her palm. "What does your palm say?" He pointed to her marriage line. "What does that mean?"

Daine looked at the line. It was broken in the middle with numerous lines that broke off. "The lines, just like yours mean that I'm going to have many children."

"What does the break mean?"

Daine face fell slightly. "That one means that I will be widowed by a sudden death."

"Oh." Numair stole a look at her. "It's only astrology, it means nothing."

"It's too hot." She complained. "How about a swim?" She nodded her head in the direction of the lake and Numair shook his head.

"I'm too dignified for that sort of play." He said, struggling to keep his face straight.

Daine scoffed as she removed her shoes and socks. "I suppose your not too dignified to sweat like a pig in the heat?" She splashed into the cool water and ducked under to submerge her head and resurfaced.

"Touché." Numair un-tucked his wet shirt and shook it out. He seemed to pause for thought then sighed. "Alright." He unbuttoned his shirt and took off his shoes and socks.

Daine blushed as she watched him furtively as he peeled off his shirt. He walked to the edge of the water and winced. "It's too cold!"

"Baby." She said and stuck out her tongue at him.

"Is that a challenge?"

Daine nodded and Numair took another step.

"Just jump in, it's easier!"

"Ah, but my head line says that I am cautious with decisions…"

Daine shook her head. "No, you're afraid of commitment, that's why."

Numair glared at her and lunged into the water just to prove she was wrong.

He yelped as he hit the water, Daine skirting to the side.

"It's not even cold!" She said incredulously.

"I have sensitive skin." He said, his arms crossed before his chest as though embarrassed.

Daine laughed and backed up slightly, simultaneously treading on a sharp rock. She drew in breath and bit her lip. Pain shot up her heel and she faltered, falling further into the water.

"Daine? Are you alright? Did you hurt yourself?" Numair scooped her up in his arms.

"I can walk myself!" She complained with little conviction. Secretly, she enjoyed the feeling of his wet arms around her and his bare chest against her arm.

He lifted her out of the water and set her own on the grass. "Let me see it." He lifted her foot and examined it. "Just a bruise." He said with a smile. "But probably very painful."

He massaged her toes lightly. "Now, let me read your personality from the lines of your feet…" He said, scrutinizing her foot with mock concentration causing Daine to laugh.

"Ah I see," He said, running a finger along the arch of her foot, causing her to shudder and giggle. "This line means you enjoy sleeping with furry animals…" Daine giggled and jerked her foot in his hand as he began to rub it, tickling her.

"Numair, are you flirting with me?" She said, her face bright red.

"Maybe."


End file.
